1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to displays and more particularly to a method and system for labeling removable media.
2. Description of the Background Art
In order to mark media such as CDs, DVDs, tapes and the like, the user has been required in the past to purchase specialized labels, print the label such as on a printer, and then adhere the label to the media. This process is time consuming and there is no easy way to replace the label with an updated one, especially when rewritable media is utilized. The present system and method provides these capabilities.